Carrie (film)
Carrie is a supernatural horror film from 1976 directed by Brian De Palma, who based the production on the book by Stephen King . It was the first of the now more than 100 adaptations of his stories. Contents * 1 Story * 2 Cast * 3 Differences from the book * 4 Reception ** 4.1 Prizes * 5 Sequels Story Carrie White, a shy and contact disturbed girl of 17 from North Carolina , is in the last year of high school and is constantly bullied by her classmates. Even at home she's very heavy; Carrie's widowed mother, Margaret White is extremely religious and expects the same from her daughter, for example every day to Jesus to pray and never go out. Carrie is controlled physically abused by her mother. Margaret deplores the fact that she has ever had a daughter, because they have to surrender themselves first before has one of the greatest human weaknesses. Meanwhile, almost nobody knows about Carrie telekinetic gifts available. Carrie one day after the do gym under the shower she gets her first menstrual period , which is extremely long-overdue. Carrie has no idea what happens to her because her mother never told anything. Panicked Carrie runs to the other girls in the locker room who mocked her and with tampons and sanitary napkins pelt until the gym teacher, Miss Collins, intervenes and Carrie consolation and help. Carrie let out of frustration with her gift a lamp on the ceiling of breakage. Carrie that day comes home and tells her mother what happened, she is locked in a cage. Carrie moments later looking full self-hatred in the mirror, which itself is destroyed by her gift. Because one of Carrie's classmates, Chris Hargensen themselves dissatisfied with the punishment handed out by Miss Collins - a week-long detention and doing extra gym exercises - they should not prom held soon come. One of the other classmates, Susan Snell, repents and compassion for Carrie and let go her boyfriend Tommy Ross Carrie to the prom. Carrie is overjoyed and make a gown for herself. Her mother tries her to stop with all the power and predicted that everyone would laugh at her, but Carrie drives this time her own way through. Chris now wants to take revenge on Carrie. She and her boyfriend Billy Nolan hit on a farm a dead pig's blood they collect in a bucket. In the evening drive them to the hall where the ball will be held and put the bucket full of blood unobtrusively on one of the beams on the ceiling above the stage, and they are hiding under the stage. Carrie has a very good night and can now finally normal with everyone talking and laughing.After the dance competition show that she and Tommy have won. Carrie proudly middle on stage and everyone claps for her, she has the most beautiful moment of her life. Then it happens: Chris pulls the rope attached to the bucket of blood and Carrie gets the entire contents over her. While not everyone in the room laughing at her then, there's Carrie in subsequent moments convinced that this is so. When Carrie now store all stop by; she directed a gigantic massacre with her telekinetic ability by first the sprinkler system to break down and then completely disrupt all electrical equipment and also lock all exits, so that no one can escape from the ballroom. All present except Carrie themselves come to in the resulting conflagration, only Susan was by Miss Collins something rather put out. Chris and Billy that something previously fled try Carrie moments later dead on the street driving, but Carrie's telekinetic ability ensures that their car overturning and catching fire. Carrie goes completely beaten back home, where her mother is waiting with a large knife and tried to kill her. Then Carrie kills her telekinetic gift her mother: all kitchen knives jump out of the drawer and Margaret in the doorway crucified . Then Carrie's telekinetic ability is so strong that the whole house is destroyed, with Carrie itself comes to life. The severely traumatized Susan gets a nightmare in which they are on the spot where stood the house of the Whites, at the same time this is the tomb of Carrie. When Susan, a wreath of flowers dough, suddenly pops Carries with pig blood-stained arm out of the ground to withdraw her to the grave. Cast Differences from the book The storyline follows the most points faithful the book of King, but there are also some striking differences. Carrie's gym teacher is called in the book, for example, but not Collins Desjardin. Also in Kings book, not everyone who is slain present in the ballroom; Miss Desjardin example here belongs to the survivors and submit later told the police issue a comprehensive statement. In the book, Carrie's mother because of Carrie's telekinesis to life, but in a different way than in the film. Reception The film was generally very well received and is the world one of the best films from the year 1976. The US film magazine Empire placed the film in 2008 instead of 86 in their list of the 500 best films of all time. The television channel Bravo put the film in 2004 in 8th in the top 100 films of the scariest scenes. The film ended up on place 15 in the list of 50 Best High School Movies Entertainment Weekly . Prizes Both lead actress Sissy Spacek as supporting actor actress Piper Laurie were previously nominated for an Academy Award (Laurie also for a Golden Globe ), while the film itself was nominated for a Hugo Awardgiven. Sequels The film received in 1999 a sequel titled The Rage: Carrie 2 . In 2002, there appeared an eponymous television remake of the first part. In 2013 there was a remake of, with Chloë Grace Moretz in the role of Carrie and Ansel Elgort in the role of Tommy. Category:American film Category:Drama Movies Category:Fantasy Movies Category:Horror movie Category:Cult Film Category:Romantic movie Category:Thriller (film) Category:Film to a work by Stephen King Category:Film from Brian De Palma Category:United Artists Films Category:Films 1976